Fifty-Two Pick Up
by Don'tEvenHaveAGun
Summary: People always pulled the two spare Joker cards from their deck of playing cards. There was no use for them in the beginning.


**Fifty-Two Pick Up**

"_Alice, promise me that you will not visit The Joker alone. Bring the white rabbit." Blood's voice echoed in her mindset._

"_You tell me not to jest, but the point of being a clown…being able to jest is part of the job of being The Joker. A foolish notion to think otherwise. How – funny." A dreamed voice that seemed so familiar complied, but quickly locked away in permanent slumber against the recesses of Alice's mind. _

There was something mysterious in the way a single crimson hue followed her about the circus. Something – suspicious in the way that clown never lost a muscle in his wicked, hollow-point smile. Clowns were certainly mad, madder possibly than the people of Wonderland that dotted and bloomed with equally mad folk. Clowns were untrusting, Jesters, even more so.

Alice was not a shy maiden, no, she dabbled in witty wordplay that left The Joker in a display of nonstop laughing. Secretly, Alice would count the seconds of his heartbeat-clock before he denounced his harmonized, ill-natured laugh. Alice could be rather rude, but the way that she saw The Joker grin, the way that he brought her a muse of entertainment, had her at a lost and dare she say – a bloody weakness.

The more she sought out her past, and the more she pondered upon the frailty of her wondering mind, she'd always return to the outlining of the circus. Smiling and absentminded to the numbness of it all. The Joker that appeared before her was a rather kind being, his counterpart that blasted blasphemy from the hollow white mask – not so much.

"I say, hello, dear Alice. Joker, it is Alice. Do be polite Joker." The Joker with the painted grin proclaimed, rambling his nonsense that draped beautifully against his lips. The Joker would take a bow, a wicked twist upon occasion considering it should be Alice that granted him praise on his performance.

"Will you shut up, Joker." The mask bellowed from its singsong prison, strapped securely to the bumbling Joker. "I can see, Joker. I'm not an idiot when I can tell there is a brat near. A very flat one at that." This would leave the other Joker to erect his poster and bowed again over his counterpart's indecency.

"Do – forgive Joker. No, it's better for you to ignore him. I say, Alice, what a humble surprise for you to visit us. Though I assume business as usual? You're certainly a busy woman that wishes to change the season. Why else would you venture upon my neutral domain?" The brimming Joker that etched his smile against the grain crossed his arms behind him, rocking back upon his shoes that gave into a tiny jingle; the motion of it all seemed humorous to Alice, and she made it well known with her proper smile.

"I do not mind." Alice began and The Joker hummed his approval. "Honestly, I'm not looking to change the season. I've wandered around to seek your company upon a fair day like this. Not if you are busy?" And how the Joker lit up with her tone, her charming nature that was blushed across her lips.

"Wandering is a spectacular wonder, dear Alice. But one must not be granted to wonder about wandering – not if they fancy the opportunity of getting lost within their own mind. What a burden for a stranger upon our lands." The Joker peeked her interest, and she to him. His grin died down a level when he watched her averting eyes grace upon the backdrop of his humble dwellings; her simple sea-complex stirred something within his being. "To answer your question, yes – I am not busy. But I also request a question upon yours."

"And what question would that be?" His wide eye casted like averting oceans. Joker may speak of saints, godly in his undertones of his voice – he always seemed off, always so curious. It was not a childlike wonder, it led more cynical.

"A curious case indeed, dear Alice. A curious question upon a question. Riddles are the types of analogies I enjoy the most; how very quaint that we enjoy the same topic." His clothes jingled from its' weights of chains and bells, he shifted patiently about her form, studying her like an enigma that crossed his eye for the first time.

"Only if she could comprehend idioms, Joker. I'm surprised you can even form speech in the first place with that foolish mouth of yours." The hollow mask from Joker's hip adapted to their conversation again.

Alice balled her fist to her sides, her eyes cut into slits over the disembodied voice of a rambling madman; a foul-mouthed man that conquered her better nature just by his crud remarks. Her spell of anger shattered when she felt the soothing hand of Joker's upon her shoulder. She straightened her form to the direct warmth. "You were going to ask a question, Joker. Remember?" Her voice pilled meek and it almost surprised her.

"Ah – yes! How rude of me. Please forgive me, Alice." The Joker's long fingers smoothed out the creases of her apron dress; like long piano-fingers dancing upon the pale skin. To her dismay, Joker removed his hand and circled back around to her front. He cleared his voice, rolling intones of something sickly soft, "It's been brought to my attention that this course of action seems unlike you, dear Alice."

"Course of –"Alice was cut off by his words.

"- I do not object, of course. Not to someone as pretty as you. I'd say I would be even a bigger fool if I was to decline your offer of playing company, of taking the title of host. No! In fact I'm honored!" And like the fool he was, he bowed and she took a step back to observe. Alice's lips formed in a straight line, pale and unreadable. But The Joker knew. He always knew. Her ocean-eyes gave away all her secrets and he devoured them like wounded prey.

"Your question, Joker." Alice spoke stern. Giving The Joker enough time to find his rightful posture.

The Joker would chuckle deep from within his chest, his clock ticking under the floor of that. "My question would be: why? Why waste your time to parade about with me, when you can be out there with them? The more favorable roleholders." There would be distain in that wine-glass eye, but he would never tell her about the utter jealously that loomed about circus grounds; she was the exotic bird that deserved a proper owner, with a proper cage. Internally, he laughed. Outwardly, he showed it in his own trademark way.

"My intentions of wanting to befriend you do not have to be obvious. You could say I'm more _curious _than anything. Why else would others want to befriend? One may be curious, but not suspicious." Alice slowly spoke and Joker never left eye contact as she uttered her gentle words.

"I, for one, should know the amusement of curiosities. Possibly you are more drawn? Befriending someone is rather a lost but rewarding feeling. Wouldn't you agree, Alice?"

"I guess so." Her lips cracked the barrier of her bewildering lips and it left her with the faintest of paled smiles.

**-x-**

"Ah, Alice, what a surprise." Joker extended his hand in her direction, and out of impulse her hand graced with his; her chilled fingers revolved about his warmed fingertips and he cautioned her with one of his gentle smiles. Joker was always so patient, so keen to please her and he guided her to the outskirts of the circus where his personal tent would be located.

"You say that every time I show up." Alice's voice broke monotone, following Joker who politely took her hand within his.

"And what a pleasing surprise you are, Alice." His single, abstract eye caught her double-ocean fixated eyes. And how he grinned when he watched a kiss of velvet run a solid trail across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose – it left him to wonder if the blush extended to other uncharted areas of her delicate body.

Their walk to the tent earned them a pregnant pause, musing silence that uttered but was drowned out by the distant sound of laughing that came from the side performers. How faceless acrobats followed Alice's movement with their non-seeing glance. These performers would smile bright and wave in union, Joker would nod his acknowledgement and Alice waved back with the hand that Joker was not accustom to; mindlessly stroking the side of her hand with his thumb.

Alice always enjoyed the bright colors of the circus, freshly coated in neon lighting or dazzled by pastels that the tents were lathered in. She enjoyed the constant sound of voices that encaged in conversation around her, flooding the senses. Alice loved the beauty of the performers and their outlandish color scheme. Secretly, she possibly fancied the main Jester that graced her with such a lifestyle and deep down within her gut she felt that Joker knew the same. The idea was almost bewitching, the notion for falling for a madman even more haunting.

"Here we are, Alice." Joker reached out to pull the crimson tent flaps out, allowing Alice to be the first to approach the setting and he followed close behind, letting the tent mouth drape open. The setting seemed homey enough for someone who migrated against the unknowns, it almost surprised Alice on how comforting the backdrop of his tent was.

A wooden, cracked coffee table sat proudly with age as the center piece; the table was decked in various cups all sorting from shapes and sizes, upon the middle of the table sat a single teapot and a deck of velvet cards that's been worn and bent by use. With such an old coffee table sat two chairs that equally looked warped by recent years and sat on adjacent ends of the coffee table. The lining of the tent was not as interesting as the middle; a simple pop-out cot that's been made neatly sat to the right side of the tent inners' and pushed towards the edge, at the foot of the bed was a simple chest to store loose articles and filled with wordless books. The opposite end of the tent sat a roomy, light weight couch that's been bent at an angle to show for its' age.

"Mind you, dear Alice, it may not be extravagant but it's done me well." Joker paced before her and took his rightful spot at the edge of the coffee table. The chair creaked out from his weight and Joker motioned his hand around the tent to beckon her in closer to this secluded space. "Please, Alice, don't be shy and take a seat. Any seat."

Alice nodded and walked before the threshold, her shoes skirting the fabric of the tent from underneath her; she pulled the free chair on the other end of the coffee table as her placement and so she could sit in front of Joker. The chair groan from her added weight to the furniture.

Joker supplied her with his charming grin, reaching over the table to grip the handle of the russet teapot. "Would you like something to drink, Alice? I also have leftover shortbread under one of my cabinets if you are feeling hungry."

Alice returned his generosity with a simple smile and she took up the offer of plucking one of the cups from his coffee table to hold it out before her, "No, thank you. Warm tea will do me just fine." Joker nodded and poured her a glass, then he focused upon pouring himself some.

"And what brings you here today, dear Alice? Lose something perhaps? Or have you lost yourself?" These words should have brought a startle to her, but Alice simply looked into the rim of her teacup; she shifted the drink nervously when Joker's handsome features applied its full attention to her. Alice inhaled a gulp from her drink and placed it idly in front of her upon the coffee table.

"I did not lose something, nor myself." She proclaimed proudly and rested her empty hands upon her lap, smoothing out the fabric of her fluttered dress, bunching it together modestly.

"Oh? Then explain your intentions today, Alice."

"I always answer this question, Joker, I simply sought you out. I needed company." Alice responded drolly.

"And I do enjoy good humor, dear Alice." Joker countered with his hushed tone. "But I also enjoy your company."

Recently, Alice has felt something foreign pass by her cerebellum. The idea of becoming distant with the other roleholders was certainly intriguing. All she's felt was finding Joker, finding why this ol' fool kept such a smile plastered upon his bone-pale features. Oddly enough, she felt a connection to this deranged clown. It wasn't unwelcoming, but baffling in every aspect that crawled in the dark corners of her mind. He could smile and she'd remember everything in an instant: a funeral, a sister's touch, and a father's tired eyes.

"And who's to say I don't enjoy yours? I love coming to the circus, Joker."

Joker gave Alice a shrilled laugh that came deeply from his chest, "You're precious to me, Alice." His voice declined, keeping true to the hollow-point smile he showered her with. "You've become lost and never realized it. And yet – you always find me, or I'll find you. I would take that as fate, Alice."

"And you believe this fate?" Alice didn't mean to come off as harsh, mostly inquisitive to his softer tone; his dawning smile.

"I do, indeed. Wasn't it fate for you to fall down a rabbit hole? Wasn't it fate for you to wander the territories with no purpose other than simple inquisitive nature? You're a charming woman, Alice. I'd say I'm drawn by your fate. I'd say I'm drawn to a lot of your attributes." Joker reached out his hand, his long arm coming across the coffee table with several teacups clanking together as he pushed by; he offered her a hand and waited for her to comply.

"I wouldn't say I'm very interesting. Personally, I find you more daunting then any man I know." Alice was hesitant, but his warm smile was welcoming enough.

"Nonsense. Daunting doesn't have to mean a bad thing, my dear Alice." He kept his palm open for her small hand and she finally took up the offer to rest her hand upon his. Multiple fingers webbed around hers and she sighed in content to his touch; she could feel the oxygen from her body leave. A gentle digit graced against hers.

"No – no it doesn't." Her lips broke that gentle, childlike smile. Alice watched the slow movement of Joker standing up from his chair, the chair groaning in relief from the released weight of Joker. He bent at the waist so he could lean over the coffee table, with his free hand he thumbed a map across her jawline. Alice cut all her involuntary ties and leaned into his touch, his palm flushed against her cheek.

Joker would chuckle, whispering as his lips trailed near hers. "I'll make you more lost, my dear Alice. It will be a hobby that I'll simply enjoy." His words draped into her mouth and spoke against subtle lips. It felt like a trick over how fast she's fallen for a fool, and almost shameful on her part. Selfishly, she didn't care and deepened their kiss when her arms entwined behind his neck. This drastic need for intimacy changed her, but all she wanted was to embrace something; her fingers dug into the collar of his clothes, snagging at the vast-raven fabric with looming fingers.

Joker kept his mocking grin, his distant laugh that smothered into the atmosphere and burned like embers. Was she seeing things? Or did her entire world shatter into this symbolic prison? This heartfelt, morbid need of insecurity. Alice still cringes into his kiss, but she can't pull away from his lovely nature – his haunting blood-colored eye that watched her.

"_I want you to complicate me. I do not care, nor do I mind." _This casual affair festered into that evil-eyed sin.

There would be another laugh that echoed against the empty floors of her faded prison, and equal warmth pressed to her back, just like her front.

**-x-**

"And how very rude of you Joker for not telling me that'd I be expecting a guest." This voice was harsh, but the touch felt the same as Joker's quizzical hands. Alice felt a pair of hands grip at her shoulders to give her a domineering jerk.

Alice's lighthearted Fool beamed, his forehead pressing to hers before pulling away completely. "I do apologize, Joker." Joker's bow was simple compared to his others. Alice could taste trickery like a sour note upon her tongue.

Alice rounded to find the familiar scenario of Joker's face, but instead of humor that flooded his single eye, she was greeted by a narrowed one. "Bumbling brats are quite common to stumble into unknowns, Joker. I'm not surprised by your idiocy. You're lucky you caught me in a reasonable mood." This harsh-tongued Joker curled his gloved fingertips over her shoulders and into her shoulder-blades. Alice winced from the pressure.

With a charcoal eye and tomorrow lips, this horrid Joker sneered then granted it a mixture of a smirk. This smile was a complete stranger to her and it was not the same smile that plagued the ache in her heart. "Please be kind to her, Joker. She's a sweet girl." Alice's kind Joker grinned hard, but stalked about to look over the identical Joker's shoulder.

"Even so," This Black-hearted Joker went on with smothering words, "She's a criminal that doesn't belong. Her charge – well – for being a foreigner at best and vexing the land by her feminine, womanly charms." This Black Joker mocked her in a tone that ran her blood cold and shot through her veins claiming adrenaline.

"And a strange creature, indeed, Joker." She's confused by these names that ran the same and all Alice wanted to do was to shut her eyes and clamp her hands over her ears to wish away her damning dream. That'd be too much to wish for, and she longed for that gentle embrace that seemed like a forever ago. "I find her intriguing enough, I only assumed you wish for an acquaintance."

This perfect impostor railed his eyes across her body, pulling her before him. There was a certain glint to his approach, "A little flat to be particularly interesting, Joker. I'm not easy to amuse over a brat's squabbling and partially, nothing there chest." Alice felt violated and crossed her arms about her chest.

"That was rather rude, Joker." And still this simple-minded Joker never broke character. Musing and huddling about Alice's form.

Alice finally recognized the voice of this man; this is the counterpart pleaded insanity and spewed rubbish from the hollow-painted mask attached to her Joker's hip. This insufferable Joker grinned, a gloved finger tapping against the handle of his folded up whip. "You would comment, Clown. If I was to agree with you, for once, I'd say this creature could be enticing – in a weird light. Though, you wouldn't expect much light within here and so I find her ill-mannered. Straighten up, brat." This crud Joker barked, much to be expected as a man that dresses as a warden; he was going to assert his authority and make an example to the ones that clawed out through metal bars.

Animal headed people pleaded and cried against the cold-steel, bodies pressed against the bars and begged for a freedom that seemed out of reach; their mouths muffled by the fluff from inside their tortured masks. Their beady animal eyes lingered to the Warden Joker's hip, watching the way the keys bounced against his side.

Alice erected her posture, her fingers fidgeting with one another. "I want to go home. I want to leave, Joker."

Both Joker's responded, "Why?" One sounded joyful, the other flooded hatred that seeped like waterfalls upon his vile lips.

"I just want to leave! I do not belong here!" Her voice echoed against the concrete and the prisoners chanted in her grief, groaning their riot. These prisoners also agreed that they should not be a part of this cold hell, professing their raw voices. This left the Warden Joker angry and he unfolded his whip to crack it against air.

"Shut up, you! All of you!" This Warden's voice was dubbed nightmarish. And Alice backed up till her back bumped into a bewildering Joker with a cheap grin. There was another crack of the whip and the noise covered the prison in a sudden silence. "Keep your idiot mouth shut, brat. I will not condone riled prisoners and I certainly will not tolerate a sniveling child that's afraid of her own damn shadow. Straighten up, brat, this world is not kind. Not even what that clown spews is true." His words cut her and they were enough to leave scars upon her sanity that sheered away at the seams.

It happened so fast, she felt uniform pressed to her front and angry lips pressed against hers'. A flip of the coin in this tragic tale, and she recited gospel to wish away evil that seized her mind. Both of the Warden's hands gripped the sides of Alice's head, fingers tangling harshly into her sun-kissed strands. This morbid Joker deepened the kiss and she could taste iron upon her lip when this outraged Joker ran his tongue against the bottom portion of her lip then biting her lip in the same spot. "I'm giving what you wished, brat. Leave."

The last word came into a shallow-ghost whisper. Alice's mind blanked and she floated off into oblivion; she no longer felt the cold pang of the prisons controlling walls, she felt like she fell asleep within a coffin.

**Warning: The content below consists a graphic sex scene and will end leading to the last scene.**

**Rated: Mature**

Her white-hearted Joker spun her around the tent; a hand connected to a hand, her fragile hand placed upon his shoulder, and his hand tucked securely against the base of her hip. She was smiling again, this reaction caused Joker to retort to his conniving ways of confessing laugher. He spun her into a complete circle, his teeth nipping lightly to her snow-texture neck. She'd laugh over the insatiable touch; her laughs muffled over her words about how much it tickled and how much she unraveled to the delighted touch.

Alice tried to assemble her philosophies and connect broken memories together. She questioned herself on why she's fallen so hard for this fool again, but she denounces her horrors and shames her mind when she falls back into his touch. She'd find him even if she was lost. "Ticklish, dear Alice?" Joker hummed softly into the crook of her neck, indulging in the way her small body reacted to his. "With this bit of information it could work to my advantage. Wouldn't you say, dear Alice?" His voice rolls deep, teasing when she felt his hot breath grace her skin.

Joker conspires against her odds; he's an evil man that beamed and he didn't care. As long as he could keep the show going on upon the storybook map of Alice – he'd be damn happy, giddy in any scenario and bullet he's swallowed. Joker's hands play with her like a violin, graceful in craftsmanship, and beautiful to look at; her strings pull tight to his amusement and he props himself to play her for hours. With shifty hands he finds her hips, cradling her close.

Her hips flush against his and she gasps in his sudden mood change, he bickers himself a laugh on how hard he presses against her. "I wish to know more about this body, Alice. The one that you parade around in. The one that tempts even an old fool like me into submission. You're an evil woman Alice. And I approve of this."

"Joker –"Alice manages to speak even through all the heat that surrounds her suffocates her, but his lips end her performance and banishes her voice into the back of her throat. He places a palm to the back of her skull to cradle this delicate life, while his other hand roused mistreatments of keeping her hips secured to his; in a change, he shifts his hips against hers. The chain reaction caused Alice to groan into his mouth, in which he took greedily. "Sensitive I hope? You are an interesting woman, indeed." He listens to the symphony of a whine in the back of her throat.

His hands begin to question her body, treading new grounds when both of his hands touch her shoulder-blades then gain leverage by sliding his hands slowly down her back, ending when he breaches the small of her back, pressing her tightly to his hips again. This gains Joker another gasp that parts from Alice's lips. "Mm, like that, dear Alice."

Trained fingers begin to pluck the bow that connected her apron together, untying the tight bow and slipping the fabric off her dress. She stands before him clad in her simple blue dress, watching the way his menacing eye trails down her fixtures.

Joker begins with the sides of her dress, his hands finding entry from under her dress, letting his fingers drag up the sides of her thigh. The hem of her dress bunching over his wrist. Alice tries to reason with herself over the circumstance that flowers before her. Both of his thumbs find the thin fabric of her panties and he guided the lazy material down her legs, letting it pool about her feet. Alice quickly latches to him out of shame; she's embarrassed by this transaction of simple touch and undressing.

Joker replied with a simple chuckle, and brings his fingers under her chin just so he could taste her innocence upon her thin lips; a rare treat to be savored. He pulls her from him, taking hold of her hand to guide her to the edge of his light-weight couch. He's the first to sit down and he prides himself when he drags her close to stand in between his spread out legs. Alice holds down her bunched up dress and Joker keeps his cheap smile when he looks up at her. Her eyes watering to something distasteful, something so unnatural even for him.

"Dear, Alice. I will do you no harm." He begins on a carried whisper, dragging her in close so that his hands can travel up her dress again, gripping her rear. "Why not open up a little to me? Trust me, my dear Alice." He harmonizes, but humor still dabbles in his wordplay – there was to be nothing serious over the outcome. Not with Joker.

"I'm nervous." Alice admits underneath her breath. She's left almost speechless when she watches the smile Joker forms; this smile was different, it didn't hold anything manic. It was more caring then the rest he played on.

"It will only be me, dear Alice. Now move in so I can situate you." He comforts her on seldom words, and her eyes don't quite meet up with his single one that dared her like a target; the red-sea was crashing and she could even make out mania in that single hue. And so he guides her upon his lap and he sinks deeper into the makeshift couch, her bare skin pressed against the clothed pants. "Better…" He goes on upon his dancing whisper.

Joker bunches Alice's dress by the fistfuls, dragging it up and over her head. He then slowly removes the last bit of her clothing by unhooking the plain bra strapped about her chest. Alice is cold and she seeks that strange warmth. Joker brings his hands upon her hips to instruct his first order of business. "I'm going to ask you to move, dear Alice. Slowly, mind you." He takes her by her hips and she feels utterly helpless. She tries to cope with herself, pretending she was not naked in front of a man that still wore his normal attire. "Good – good, girl." Joker's composer swells and he lets out a riddled breath when he guides Alice against him. Joker waits for her to touch his shoulders and lean against him for support. Cataloging the expression she makes when she rolls across him bare and against his clothed manhood. Soon enough, it is Alice would takes the lead and pulls herself back and fourth against his lap. He rocked against her to tease her, arched his hips so that he could dig into her harder with his erection that pressed painfully against his fabric.

Joker leaned her in to kiss her slowly while she continued her steady pace of teasing, testing his waters before he sought for an end. His hands press over her breast, judging the weight of them before pushing them together to observe his study, then gives into a circular motion. "Now – you're learning, dear Alice." His octave low, his teasing at a certain level when he continues to whisper encouragement against her lips. Alice is rather surprised about Jokers endurance to play this wicked game, but he was a rather strange man to begin with. Alice on the other hand feels like a toy, sensitive to every movement she caused when she skirted across his lap. Upon occasion, Joker would rub his hands against her thigh to thumb against the material of the thigh-high socks he let her keep on.

"Hm." He pulled her back to sit on the edge of his knee, and she kept her thighs clapped upon his so she wouldn't fall from the edge of his lap. He begins his own treading by unzipping his pants and shifting the fabric down enough so he could emerge. "Now, don't shy away, Alice." She tries her best to make eye contact again, but the idea of staring at an indecent man raddles her.

Alice want's to scream out when she feels his cold hands at her back to pull her in close upon his lap, another hand guiding her to push her knee against the side of his ribcage so that he can ponder over her body fully. "I really –"Alice takes a breath and Joker halts to give her time, his smile still intact even after all this time of cat chases. "I don't know." She can't properly form words, it's like Joker sucked every vocabulary word from her lungs since he's kissed her and basked in her vulnerable form.

"Fear deprives from illusion, dear Alice. It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to be lost. Being lost and afraid is a completely different concept, my dear girl." The hand that touched her back found its way creeping upon her flesh, and she sighed into this sensation; she drowned out her sanity long ago. Joker would chuckle drolly under her satisfied expression, "Being alone with me, however, I consider you bold. So, my lovely Alice. Take heed that I may gift you with riddles, but also remember that the love I share for you is no dream, nor an illusion festering within the self-conscious of some loon that's lost her way down the rabbit hole." Joker paused for the moment, watching the way she closed her eyes into his touch for a secure moment till she fluttered those blue hues in his direction, "Take note, my dear Alice. I find you the mad one for embracing and tolerating this love that we share. You are completely mad, indeed."

"I love you too, Joker. And what a terrible fate it has been." She smiles under his red-eye stare.

"And you now understand the idea of fate, Alice? My – how you've grown." He eased her down upon him and he caught her innocence for his own. And how she cried their first time was enchanting, and how she recovered by leaning against him to finish was more than enough. He was slow with her that first time.

Always polite, White Joker.

**End of Mature content**

**-x-**

"He's more insane than I, Alice." The Black Joker taunted her genetic making, pulling at the strings of her traveling mind that walked upon vast black drops of empty space and dead dreams. Nightmare no longer came around, not anymore. The Black Joker narrowed his eyes at the woman who purposely ignored his tone and continued to walk into thick void. "And yet you are deceived by kindness. You certainly are a foolish girl that has no business in the real world. No one is kind, there is no reason to show kindness in the beginning."

"Then it'd be a daring illusion. At this point – I wouldn't mind being lied to." Alice continued to walk against the harsh gales of her pleading mind. This would be the closes thing she'd stumble upon sleep. Black Joker never made it better than to visit her and to haunt her within the dark.

"Stupid girl." Black Joker's heels click against the misty flats of a deprived valley in her dreams. He'd cause mirrors to shoot up from their roots; splitting sharps of glass, this causes her to backtrack. "I'd say tolerate your outcome you sniveling brat. Betray your mind, but take a good look at the aftermath."

And when Alice looked upon the cutting mirror that shot out like fangs - she saw nothing.

**-x-**

"_Looks innocent enough, doesn't it? But sometimes there are dangers that never meet the eye. No matter where you meet a stranger – be careful if they are too friendly."_

Alice runs out into open field that's been abandoned. The tents that inspired her have been folded and taken away. The feeling itself was remorseful and she has the deepest desire to throw caution to the wind and cry The Atlantic from her eyes.

The circus was gone. There are no chatter that fills the air, and the performers with wondering, eyeless glares do not appear. Alice grips at her chest to test if her heart still beats its solid note, but she finds it erratic and off.

There are no words that can express the way The White Joker looks upon her. And she wants to choke upon the grief, but cry in relief when she seems his trademark grin. He holds his hand out towards her and without hesitation she crosses the grassy fields to latch onto him instead.

There are no words needed when they enter the twining, dwindling forest that bore their crossed signs. No words are spoken when Joker's looming eye follows the blossoming performers that step out from their shadowed areas to carry their equipment across unknown lands. Children performers dance around their legs, but Joker proceeds on with Alice in tow. She shows no reluctances in this aftermath, but instead embraces it.

Doors litter the trees, and there are no diversity in these trees that lead to nowhere and somewhere. They are all different, and the adventure alone, along with the dream seems almost beautiful. Alice is in a dreamed daze when she watches The Joker open a particular door, the brass handle turning to gander Alice's attention.

"You first, my dear Alice." Joker finally speaks. Like clockwork, Alice agrees and she seems absentminded when she crouches into the tiny door that made its home in the bark of the tree. Joker is soon to follow her through the unknown entity of the door.

The entire circus disappears. Alice is unknown. Her location disclosed as the last performer to follow Joker and Alice closes the door.

The forest falls silent. The forest utters no life upon the wisps of knowing wind, besides sheer nature. And if nature could preach, then it would utter, "Wonderland"

**A/n: Fuckin' done. Ah - yes. And I barely proofread it. Hm, I'll work on fixing it later. I just wanted to stop looking at this piece of work. I'm looking for request on who to do next. I pondered upon Gray or maybe Pierce. Anyways, yeah, sorry about the awkward semi-lemon within the middle. And sorry if its not understandable - Joker is a man that speaks in riddles and dumb shit. So I demand poetic justice in his speech! **


End file.
